1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voltage sensing arrangements and indicator arrangements for switchgear and the like in the field of electrical power distribution, and more particularly to an arrangement that facilitates accurately measuring a sensed voltage while also providing isolation to a sensing path during a test mode of an associated indicator arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various prior art voltage sensors provide an output proportional to a sensed voltage. For example, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,976 and 5,220,495. In systems for switchgear in the power distribution field, voltage indicator arrangements are provided that respond to sensed voltage signals. Some of these include arrangements for testing the integrity of the voltage sensing system, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,521,567 and 5,864,107 and in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/788,158 filed Jan. 24, 1997 in the names of G. Mears et al.
While these prior art arrangements may be useful to provide various voltage sensing and indicator arrangements, these arrangements do not generally provide the most accurate sensing of voltage while also providing for the appropriate functioning of a voltage indicator.